


First Kiss

by vectacular



Series: HK Week [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hidekane Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, they’re boyfriends now. Which means it would be okay to kiss Hide like he wants to right now, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Firsts! :D

So, they’re boyfriends now. Which means it would be okay to kiss Hide like he wants to right now, right? There’s homework he should be working on, but next to him his best friend is lip-syncing to the music coming from his headphones. And he really, _really_ wants to kiss him.

Even though they’ve _never_ kissed each other before, but there’s a first time for everything! But… what if Hide doesn’t like it? Hide did kiss that girl once.

What if it’s _weird_?

He bites his lips, fidgeting with the pencil in his hand as he glances over to Hide ― who’s diligently doing his homework ― and takes a deep breath. Gathering courage, he pokes Hide’s arm with the end of his pencil, which makes Hide turn towards him.

Grasping where he poked Hide, he moves forward, scrunching his eyes shut he presses his lips against Hide’s, noses brushing at first. They’re soft and a bit chapped, and he can feel his face get warmer as he feels Hide tense, heart fluttering in response. Pulling away, he opens his eyes hesitantly.

Hide stares at him with wide eyes before slowly beaming, and he starts smiling immediately in return. Hide leans towards him and he gapes in surprise, watching as lips brush against the corner of his mouth before leaving. The corner of his lips tingle and he squeezes Hide’s arm. His best friend shuffles around his jacket pocket and puts his headphones on his shoulders. Hide makes a face and he laughs.

“Let’s try that again,” Hide says.

  
 **[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Errr, these'll be little drabbles because I am a slow writer... however, they were lots of fun to write! 
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿) Also, [rebloggable version](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/104657866175/title-first-kiss-warnings-none-summary-so)~


End file.
